


Mercy

by Miaka



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaka/pseuds/Miaka
Summary: Elsa is haunted by an old imaginary friend, a red-haired magician who helped her embrace magic as a child. Years later, he turns up again. But it turns out that he wasn't just her imagination... and he has plans for her.





	1. Chapter 1

The devil has red hair. Elsa knows that now.

The dreams began so early on, and so frequently, that at times she felt as if he were always with her and not just when she slept. She didn't catch on to his identity right away. As a girl, she thought he was some kind of magician. Who else but a magician could wave his hand across the night and make the moon disappear?

That was the best thing about him. Elsa's own parents were fearful of her. But because he too had power, the magician wasn't afraid of hers. In fact, he praised her for her magic and warned her about fear.

He told her stories, though she couldn't remember a single one. Those earliest memories were few. He disappeared the day her baby sister was born, though she wouldn't make that connection until later.

In a few years, Anna became her playmate. Elsa forgot about the magician for a while.

* * *

It was her fault, all her fault. Anna was sick or hurt or... dying, and it was Elsa's fault.

"It was an accident."

No, she didn't really believe that. A roar filled her ears as she tried to follow the conversation between her parents and the strange rock-like creatures in the forest. Her parents had been right to be afraid of her. Why had the magician told her she was special?

"Listen to me, Elsa," the elder addressed her sternly. "Your power will only grow."

Elsa wanted to spit at the troll. She didn't want  _more_  power. She hated how he looked at her and just knew things.

"There is beauty in it. But also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

Isn't that kind of what her magician had said?

* * *

Anna would forever carry a piece of the ice Elsa had struck her with. The strands of white in her hair were a constant reminder. For the most part, their father kept the girls separated. But Elsa learned to keep an extra distance so she wouldn't have to look at that white hair. She knew it broke her little sister's heart, but it was so much harder to keep the fear at bay when she worried about hurting Anna again.

Her little sister put up a commendable fight against the separation. But Elsa remained firm, ultimately locking herself away. It was a lonely, solitary life spent largely in her room. But it was best that way.

She entertained herself with reading and studying. Her parents were her only regular visitors. The castle waiting staff was asked to rotate so that the same servant would not frequent Elsa's room too often.

It was better that way.

Sometimes she'd look out her window and imagine sailing across the fjord and out to sea. She'd climb mountains and plant fields of flowers in faraway places of her mind's creation, all far away from the responsibilities of the crown princess.

Couldn't Anna be the heir to the throne? It would be better that way...

* * *

The magician came back to Elsa after her 18th birthday.

The castle was all abustle with news from Corona. Elsa's cousin, the once lost princess, was to be wed in the spring. It was a rather romantic story that had everyone talking; Princess Rapunzel, kidnapped as a baby, was kept prisoner for years to a mad witch in the forest. Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel's now-betrothed, helped Rapunzel find her way home.

The king and queen were to go to the wedding. As heir to the throne, Elsa would remain in Arendelle. There was no question of Anna going. According to their parents, Anna was not the best student. They had apparently made a deal that if she passed her trade and history examinations before the winter holidays, she would be allowed to sail to Corona with them. Elsa herself had looked over her sister's exam answers. She chuckled as she recalled Anna's misnaming Napoleon as "Neapolitan" throughout an entire essay about the conqueror.

Anna sure liked her ice cream.

"I missed that laugh."

The silvery voice caught her by such surprise that she actually squeaked and jumped. She turned in her seat and consciously kept her mouth from dropping open when she saw her redhaired magician standing there in her room. Was she hallucinating or dreaming?

"This is no dream, Your Highness…" He stepped towards her as he spoke, a sly grin on his perfect face. She noted certain things she hadn't paid attention to when she was a child. The magician's eyes were green and jewel-like. His hair was…perfect, not a single lock out of place; she found herself wanting to run her fingers through it just to see if it  _could_  be made messy.

Where did  _that_  thought come from?

She looked down at the floor, her face fiery hot. This was a sensation she was definitely not used to.

"Can you read my mind?" she asked.

"No. I can read your facial expressions though."

His voice, nearer now, tickled and tugged at her. She looked up directly at him now standing just inches from her.

"I thought you were just a figment of my imagination…"

He turned away as he laughed, sitting on the end of her bed. She didn't like the familiarity with which he rested there, his gem-like eyes locked on her.

"I had to stay away for a while. I apologize." He bowed his head, but Elsa had not missed the tinge of irritation in his voice when he spoke about his absence. "You've grown into a beautiful lady since I last saw you."

He'd just thrown more kindle to the fire in her cheeks. It was extremely uncomfortable to her as someone who liked the cold.

Uncomfortable, but… not unwanted.

"All those years ago… maybe I didn't think of it because I was just a child, or maybe because I thought you weren't real, but… who are you, exactly? How is it you haven't aged at all?"

Again, there was that airy laugh that made her heart stop and start again in violent flutters.

"I'm your refuge. Don't you remember when you  _used to be_  scared of your power? Oh, wait…"

Elsa's brow furrowed. Did he know about the accident with Anna?

"Yes, you helped me back then. Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," he teased, sliding off from the bed and approaching her once again. Elsa stood to meet him, feeling that somehow staying seated put her at a disadvantage. It didn't really matter whether she sat or stood, though. Something about the magician yanked at her like a magnet.

"What do you mean?"

"Elsa… lovely, enchanting Elsa. Do you know why I've come back?"

The crown princess had years of training in the art of composure. Even so, it took everything she had in her not to squirm when he asked the question. Why  _did_  he come back? Why was he here? What was it that seeing and hearing him was doing to her? Her toes curled in her shoes. Goosebumps raised against her sleeves. The hair on the back of her neck twitched.

"I haven't the faintest idea," she answered, proud of the indifference packed into her tone.

His smile suggested that he saw through her. "You're more powerful than I expected you'd be. I'm proud of you."

That caught her off guard.

"What? You mean… my magic?"

The magician nodded. "Yes… maybe you can't see it, but I can. Your power is rolling right off of you in little… silver, chilly waves."

When had he moved behind her? His hands slid down from her wrists and pulled at her fingers, slowly drawing the gloves from her hands. She murmured an objection, but fell silent when he exhaled against her cheek.

There was a knock at the door. The two of them looked up and froze.

"Hey, Elsa? Can we talk for a second?"

Anna. Elsa snapped out of the spell of attraction and walked to the window. She took a deep breath, but she didn't answer.

"No?" Anna called through the door. "I mean, I figured it was a long-shot… I thought maybe if you tutored me, Mother and Father might reconsider my going to… hum… nevermind! Sorry I bothered you!"

Elsa held one balled fist up to her chest as she stared out the window. Her heart ached as she listened to Anna's footsteps grow distant. It hurt more each time she ignored Anna. But all she had to do to justify it was remember that frightening night in the troll lands. Her baby sister had looked so fragile then. What did she look like now? Elsa had only watched her from afar.

But back to the matter at hand.

"Just tell me why you're here," she commanded. She summoned her courage and turned to face the magician again. He looked pleased with himself.

"That's more like it. A queen shouldn't be so easily flustered."

"Queen?" She tilted her head at his choice of words. "I'm not a queen."

"You could be," he said. "You will be. You were born for it."

His influence was finally shattered with that remark. Enlivened by the indignation that suddenly took ahold of her, Elsa strode up to him and glared.

"I don't want to rule."

There was something satisfying about the shock on his face. He recovered quickly, though.

"No? I guess I was wrong about you. I saw so much potential in you years ago… stood by you, helped you overcome fear of your own magic… and now I come back to find you've devolved into this frigid little frightened thing." Each word felt like a needle wriggling into her skin. "That's a shame. I guess I spent my time on the wrong sister."

"Leave Anna out of this. Just… actually,  _leave_ -leave. You shouldn't be here," she said. "I don't want to see you again."

The magician chuckled at that. "Oh, I doubt that. But don't worry… I can see that I'm not welcome. Perhaps your sister will be happier to… receive me."

Was it her imagination or was there something suggestive in the way he'd said it? Something in her snapped. She flung her hand back and yelled out as she slammed her fist forward, pitting all of her magic toward him in one concentrated ice spear. The magician was a step ahead of her, however. He casually stepped out of the way of her attack and simply stared at the frozen spear that had missed him. Then, he blinked and smiled at her.

Footsteps approached from out in the hall. There was an urgent knock at the door. The guards had heard the commotion. Elsa cursed under her breath.

"Yes, I'm sure Anna will be more grateful than you," the magician said. "You don't deserve your power."

Elsa trembled, repulsed by how he would use Anna to get to her. Worse was the fact that it was working so well.

"You go anywhere  _near_  my sister and I'll make you regret it," she said, surprised by a sudden calm that settled over her as she threatened him. She took victory in seeing his arrogant smirk falter. He hadn't expected his visit to go this way.

"Not as much as you'll regret being born, Your Highness. Your power will bring down both you and Arendelle. And I'll be there to see it happen."

She lifted her hand for another strike against him, but he snapped his fingers and her bedroom door suddenly burst open. Several guards tumbled in, literally falling all over each other to make sure the princess was safe. Elsa's head jerked up at all the sudden noise. When she looked back, the magician had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

The king and queen were lost at sea, leaving Elsa alone. Well, she had Anna… they had each other, but not really. Anna tried to reach out for her, to be there for her… perhaps looking to Elsa for support as well. But they couldn't be that for each other. Elsa couldn't be anywhere near Anna, especially now when she was so devastated; her magic was out of control.

She wept into her hands and shivered, not from the cold but from shock. The loss was difficult enough to bear, but people would look to her to rule now. If only she could run away from everything. The magician had been right—Elsa was born to be the queen whether she liked it or not.

A sour taste filled her mouth. The magician… what else had he been right about?

She hugged her knees close to her chest and rested her head back against her door. The room was frozen shut and dim from the ice and snow she'd let accumulate everywhere as she grieved. Her father would have begged her to control herself. But he wasn't here anymore.

_I saw so much potential in you years ago…_

The voice echoed distantly in her head, but she looked around as if the magician were in the room with her.

_Now I come back to find you've devolved into this frigid little frightened thing._

Elsa looked all around the room, her sniffles quieting. The voice seemed louder.

 _That's a shame. I guess I spent my time on the wrong sister_.

"Stop it!" she shrieked, covering her ears as she stood. She paced around the room. The voice… was just in her head, wasn't it?

_You don't deserve your power…_

The queen-to-be looked about wildly, searching for red hair, green eyes or even just that devilish smile.

_Your power will bring down both you and Arendelle. And I'll be there to see it happen._

But as far as Elsa's weary eyes could tell, she was alone.

* * *

Three years later, Princess Elsa was crowned Queen Elsa. She'd gotten through the coronation without magical incident even though she'd had the jitters. There was just the party to survive and then she could close the castle gates once more.

She had to give herself credit. Politics were not her favorite, particularly since they involved being social. Fortunately, no one questioned the queen's reclusive nature or the fact that she never removed her gloves. She just had to get through another hour or so and then she could excuse herself. The dignitaries would want to speak with her before they headed home, but that could wait until the morning.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa walked out upon the dais after Kai's introduction, gazing out upon her guests. She inhaled deeply and held her breath as she kept smiling during Anna's introduction. This was the moment she'd been waiting for all night, the moment she and Anna would finally meet face-to-face again. She was simultaneously thrilled and terrified.

_Everything has gone well so far… conceal, don't feel._

From the way Anna fidgeted beside her, Elsa could tell her little sister was just as nervous as she was.

_Might as well be the one to break the ice._

"Hi."

"Hi-hi me? Oh! Um… hi?"

Elsa held in a giggle. Her sister was as adorable as she remembered.

"You look beautiful!"

And it was true. Anna had grown up. Elsa kept smiling, but suddenly felt sad over all that she missed out on with her sister.

"Thank you! You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller, you don't look  _fuller_ , but more beautiful."

"Thank you," she said.

For a moment, the sisters were at ease. They remarked on the party. Anna said it felt warmer than she expected. Elsa pointed out the aroma of the chocolate fondue. She had to sacrifice Anna to avoid a hilarious dance with the spry Duke of Weselton. But she knew Anna would forgive her when she came back, smiling in spite of her sore feet.

Overall, everything was going really well… up until Anna got wistful.

"I wish it could be like this all the time," Anna said, beaming.

"Me too," the queen agreed before she could catch herself. "But it can't…"

"But why not?" Anna reached for her. Elsa quickly turned away before Anna could accidentally knock her gloves off or something equally disastrous.

"It just  _can't_."

She winced as she watched Anna reel away from her with a mumbled apology. The princess turned her fallen face back toward the dancing and quickly left Elsa staring after her.

 _I'm sorry, Anna_ …

* * *

There were only two possible explanations. One, she was crazy. Two, her sister was determined to marry the magician.

She'd managed not to faint when Anna introduced the prince with the auburn hair and green eyes. Elsa thought perhaps it was just an uncanny resemblance. But no… as soon as 'Prince Hans of the Southern Isles' greeted her, she knew it was  _him_. There was no mistaking the smooth voice or the effect it had on her.

Engaged? What was Anna  _thinking_?!

But none of it mattered now. Elsa fled across the fjord, not even needing to think for her magic to freeze it beneath her feet so that she could safely make the crossing. If Anna wanted to throw herself into the arms of a dangerous man, so be it. They could rule Arendelle together for all she cared. She was free now, free to hide from the world.

She headed to the North Mountain. No one went there, so no one would look for her there. She was frightened out of her wits, but she had the strangest feeling that everything would be okay if she just let go.

She had power to protect herself. For the first time in forever, she felt… free.

* * *

It all went wrong, of course. She'd been naïve to think she could escape everything.

Elsa gazed fearfully at the frozen wasteland that was once Arendelle just outside of her cell window. "What have I done?" She should have listened to Anna.

The door creaked open. She turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Prince Hans enter. Emotions whirled within her, though the shackles at least kept her magic at in check. She looked for any hint of malice as the prince drew closer. But there was no quiet laugh, no wicked smile, not even an amused glint in his eyes. Apart from that, he really was a doppelganger for the magician. Was it pure coincidence?

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, fearing her presence would only make the snow storm worse.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," he answered, rubbing his arms for warmth.

While she appreciated the thought, it was a stupid move on his part. "But I'm a danger to Arendelle… get Anna!"

His breath clouded up in front of him. "Anna has not returned."

Elsa panicked. Her sister was still out there somewhere?

"If you would just stop the winter… bring back summer." Hans moved closer. "Please." His voice was so soft, it reminded her…

No.

"I can't," she said, helpless. She turned toward him again, pleading. "You have to tell them to let me go."

His face changed. There was nothing particularly sinister about it, but the concern suddenly fell away.

"I'll do what I can," he said as he turned to leave.

Elsa stared after him, bewildered. Why had he saved her? Could  _this_  really be called salvation? She looked down at the cold shackles.

They started to ice over.

* * *

"We tried to save her, but it was too late."

Hans's words over Elsa's howling winds shook and gutted her. Too late?

"Her skin was ice, her hair turned white… your sister is dead because of you."

No. No, no, no. Anna, dead?

"No…"

The storm receded as she collapsed upon the ice and sobbed. All the years of pushing Anna away for her own safety seemed such a waste now. Her baby sister was lost to her forever, and it was her fault that harm came to Anna again. There was a scraping of metal and voices as she wept, but she ignored them until a piercing shatter made her look back.

There was Anna, frozen solid and standing protectively over her.

"Anna?"

Elsa jumped up and examined the ice statue, her vision blurring as more tears overwhelmed her. Hadn't Prince Hans said Anna was dead? How did she just suddenly appear…? She threw her arms around her sister and cried even harder in her confusion.

But then, a miracle happened. Anna began to thaw in her embrace…

* * *

Elsa never ended up telling Anna about her ex-fiance's uncanny resemblance to the magician. She decided that he'd been a manifestation of her own fear. The sudden proposal combined with all the stress of being crowned had done a number on her. It was as simple as that.

Months passed after the coronation. The castle gates remained open. Little by little, Elsa grew accustomed to the warmth and love of her people. Ruling Arendelle didn't turn out to be all that terrible. After all, she had her sister, friends and advisors to support her.

But there were times she was melancholy. At first, she was far too busy to notice. Running a kingdom kept her on her toes. Anna tried to help, but she oftentimes just ended up creating more work for Elsa. She meant well. But those moments where Kristoff would step in to whisk Anna off on some romantic rendezvous were a relief.

The queen would find herself staring after them with a slight pang in her chest. She was truly happy for the two. But when she thought of companionship for herself, her fate depressed her somewhat. As the monarch, she would be expected to make a political match. If she were lucky, she'd learn the love her future partner the way her own parents had come to care for one another over the years. But she wouldn't kid herself. Her parents hadn't been star-struck lovers or even adorably sweet on each other like Anna and her ice harvester.

On lonely nights by herself, she would stand out on her balcony and just stare out upon the kingdom.

She had the love of her people. What more did she need?

Why did it feel like something was missing?

* * *

"You want to go  _where_?"

The queen stared dumbly back and forth between Anna and Kristoff. They had just requested Elsa's permission to journey north beyond the mountains in search of Kristoff's people. This was after Anna rambled on a good deal about Kristoff searching for his roots. That was all very fine and well, but…

"It wouldn't exactly be proper for the two of you to go traveling together…alone," Elsa said as her brow furrowed. She didn't want to let Anna down. God knew she had done that too many times in one lifetime already.

Anna's face brightened unexpectedly. "That's why Gerda's offered to come with us! As my escort!" She stretched her arms out in her enthusiasm over having planned for the one hitch she'd known Elsa would mention.

The queen felt herself relax. She hadn't noticed she'd been sitting on the edge of her chair during the conversation up until that point. When she glanced over at their servant, Gerda nodded.

"I'm happy to accompany Her Highness on such a trip. I have distant relatives up north myself, Your Majesty. It's been years since I've seen them, so I would love to go…"

Elsa sat back in her seat and considered the request. Kristoff knew the forest and the mountain well. With Gerda there to chaperon, it shouldn't really be a problem for Anna to travel… she knew Anna had been itching for another adventure for some time now.

"All right. But I want Olaf to go with you too."

The queen thought she heard the ice harvester's groan, but she ignored it.

"Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Well, I'm sure Gerda will want to spend some time with her relatives… Olaf can supervise so she's able to."

Anna seemed content with this even though Kristoff muttered something about the little snowman ruining the mood for them. Elsa was just glad she could do something to make her sister happy.

"When would you be leaving?" Elsa asked.

"The day after tomorrow," Anna and Kristoff said in unison. Then, glancing to one another, they giggled over having spoken at once.

Elsa smiled for them even as her loneliness already started creeping back up on her.

* * *

The queen yawned as she buttered her toast. She'd taken breakfast in bed that morning since Anna and Kristoff departed the day before with Gerda and Olaf. It was a bit much to eat by herself at the huge dining table. Besides, she'd been sleeping poorly and wanted some extra time to wake up before having to face her queenly duties of the day.

Kai had sneakily stuck some morning work for her on the dining tray, part of which was a letter from the Southern Isles. Elsa picked it up curiously. They hadn't heard anything from the Isles since sending Hans back home with a detailed letter about his crimes against Arendelle. Perhaps the monarchs were just following up to report how he'd been punished on home soil?

She unfolded the letter and began to read. Immediately, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. She turned the parchment over and then skipped to the second page, but she didn't find what she was looking for.

There was no mention of Prince Hans in the letter. In fact, the queen had written mostly to announce the engagement of her youngest son to an eligible young woman he'd met at Elsa's coronation, and how thankful she was that they could meet on Elsa's special day, and of course both he queen and princess must attend the wedding which would be held the following spring…

Elsa set the letter down. The prince named in the letter was a Prince Edgar. Didn't Anna say Hans was the youngest of the Southern Isles princes?

She tapped her forehead. She knew all the names of ruling monarchs in other kingdoms, but when it came to spares and extras… could Anna have been mistaken about Hans being the thirteenth prince? Her head swam in the confusion. A mistake about the order of princes in line to the throne would be one thing. But it was extremely strange that the Southern Isles had never written to her about Hans's crimes against her and Anna. The suitable thing to do would have been to send a formal apology.

She had to lift her breakfast tray and set it aside as her appetite plummeted, replaced with unease and suspicion. She tried to think back to the day of the coronation. Had Prince Hans been introduced to anyone else as a member of the Southern Isles royal family? Wouldn't her guests have noticed an imposter?

It didn't make sense… they'd sent Hans back to the Isles in chains. But what actually happened to him? And who was he?


	3. Chapter 3

In her earliest memory of her magic, Elsa is four years old. It was the hottest June anyone could remember; at least, that was what all the servants were saying. When weather wasn't the hot topic, it was baby Anna and how cute she was at her first birthday. Was a first birthday really such a big deal?

At the end of the month, her father had to leave Arendelle to go to a kingdom named Corona. This was in spite of the fact that he promised he would take Elsa with him the next time he went sailing. Neither Mother nor Father would tell her  _why_  she could not make the journey with him. That only made her feel worse. Before Anna was born, Elsa had been the center of her parents' world. Now not only did she have to share them with a screaming baby, but another kingdom had called her father away.

She watched from her bedroom window that day as the king's ship departed from its port. It hadn't been on purpose. She didn't even know how she did it. But as her anger stewed, the window inexplicably frosted over. She'd jumped back when she noticed, watching until the frost grew so thick that it obscured her view outside. Frost in late June?

From that day on, Elsa noticed a pattern. When she was upset, frightened or happy, mysterious things happened. Snow fell from the ceilings. Ice snaked across the floors. Flurries exploded when she sneezed. That was in fact how her parents discovered it a couple years later—when she'd caught a cold.

The king and queen had many lengthy discussions in her room those weeks she spent in bed. She pretended to sleep so that she could overhear them.

"Should we call in a doctor? A priest? Where did the sorcery come from? I always knew something was strange about her… I mean, that hair—"

"Are you kidding? Agnarr, the moment word gets out, Elsa will be in danger," the queen whispered. She was not as quiet as she thought she was, for Elsa heard everything.

"How do we know she's not dangerous?" the king said.

"She's our child!"

"Yes, but we have Anna to think of too now," Agnarr reminded her.

At that, Elsa felt her heart breaking. Her father would choose the baby over his firstborn?

"We've seen nothing of her magic to suggest she's a threat to any of us," Iduna argued.

Elsa tried so hard to control it, but the king and queen both noticed when the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. The discussion came to an abrupt end. She kept her eyes shut as someone leaned over her in bed. Her blankets grew heavy with particles of ice as they moved in closer, her knuckles white as her fingers tightened.

Queen Iduna left a kiss upon her forehead. Elsa knew it was her even with her eyes closed by the absence of her father's tickling mustache.

There was no kiss from her father before her parents left her room.

* * *

Days passed. Elsa, while nearly fully recovered, was still confined to her room as her parents debated what to do about her power. They pretended her isolation was because of lingering germs, but she could see the truth in their wary faces every time they came to check on her.

She took to staring in the mirror when they left. The king kept servants from entering her room and her parents only came to see her once in the morning and one in the evening. She became lonely in her own company. Sometimes she would talk to her reflection as if it were a companion.

One day, it talked back.

Elsa jumped back from the mirror and gaped as her reflection smiled and waved to her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," her reflection said. It bowed in apology. "Please go on."

Elsa had been telling a fairytale about a princess stuck in a tower. Most of her time spent talking to her mirror ended up in tales her mother or father had shared with her. She loved stories, especially ones that involved princesses who somehow broke free of enchantments or prisons.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked with a gulp.

Her mirror self quirked an eyebrow. "I'm your devoted listener!"

Young Elsa tilted her head thoughtfully. She'd been in the habit of telling her reflection stories for about a week now. She wondered…

"Could you tell me a story instead…?"

Her mirror image hesitated, but eventually nodded. "I'd be delighted to! I haven't had anyone to share stories with in so long…"

Time went on. Elsa's parents eventually put an end to her confinement. After all, they couldn't pretend the crown princess was sick forever. In return, they made her promise not to tell a soul about her magic. That was fine with her. The princess ended up spending most of her time up in her room anyway. The mirror there became her dear friend. It told her such stories about distant heroes and heroines. Her favorite tales were about the sailor who raced the draug and, of course, the tale of Prince Lindworm!

One morning, her mirror image seemed a little solemn.

"Whatever is the matter?" Elsa asked her friend.

But instead of answering, the reflection said, "Would you like to hear a  _new_  story, Elsa?"

Would she ever!

"But… oh, I grow tired of being stuck on this side of the mirror. You understand."

Indeed, Elsa understood. After almost two months of being kept in her room by her parents, Elsa understood too well.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, eager to help her sad friend.

"I… I think so, actually."

Elsa's eyes brightened. "What?"

"You should be able to use your magic, Elsa," the reflection explained.

The princess slumped her shoulders. "Oh… I don't think so, mirror… my magic is only ice and snow."

"No! No, silly, it's much more than that."

Elsa blinked in surprise. "It is?"

Her mirror self nodded emphatically. "You just have to believe in yourself. Come here." It beckoned her closer. Why she suddenly felt nervous after months of talking to the mirror, Elsa couldn't say. Maybe it was just the fact that it expected the best from her instead of the worst, like her parents.

She stepped up, gazing deeply into twin jewel-blue eyes as the mirror her invited her closer, closer, closer. Elsa rested her forehead against the mirror's, a curious shock flitting through her when her skin touched the glass surface. The mirror glowed faintly and hummed as her reflection murmured words in a foreign language Elsa did not recognize. The glass pulsed as the humming grew louder. Suddenly, it didn't feel like cool glass upon her forehead anymore. Instead, she felt the warmth of someone else.

"Elsa?"

Her doorknob rattled. The moment was broken, the mirror no longer glowing as she looked back at her own startled expression.

"M-mother?" Elsa called, looking back toward her door. She'd locked it. She didn't like how her parents sometimes just let themselves in anymore.

"Please, open the door."

Elsa swallowed as she heard the irritation in the queen's voice. She quickly walked over and undid the lock. As she opened her door, she was a little relieved to see her mother's expression was neutral.

"Y-yes?" she asked, unnerved by the queen's silence as Iduna studied her.

"The painter is here for the family portrait. Please get changed and come down to the Great Hall."

"Yes, Your Majesty…"

Did her mother wince at the usage of the title? What did she want to hear? "Mama"?

The queen gazed at Elsa as if she wanted to reach down for her. But after a heartbeat, she nodded and turned to leave. Elsa felt a little numb as she closed the door. She moved to walk to her wardrobe and almost tripped in shock when she found a redhaired man standing in the room behind her.

"Who-who-who are you?!" she asked, backing up in fright. How long had he been there?!

"Elsa, it's me."

"Who?!" She blinked, terrified. But there was something familiar about his mannerisms as he knelt down before her. Yes, even the smile… "The mirror? But… didn't you look like me?"

He shook his head. "Only because I was trapped in the mirror."

"Why were you trapped in the mirror?"

The man looked away, pensive. "A tale for another time, perhaps. But I do believe I owe you a  _new_  story… right?"

She blinked. That's right. She'd forgotten his offer in exchange for helping him get out of the mirror. Curiosity gnawed at her. Who was he? How had he ended up in her bedroom mirror?

"That's right," she answered.

Years later, she would reflect on how she'd been far too trusting.

* * *

There was once a kingdom by the sea. This was in the days when only royal families carried magic down through a very specific, sacred ritual. A handmaiden gave birth to the king's bastard daughter and took the baby into hiding so that she wouldn't be killed by the king or queen.

The mother took her baby deep into the forest, far from the kingdom by the sea, and raised her alone in a cottage surrounded by a maze of high rosebushes she planted herself to protect her daughter. The handmaiden taught her daughter how to garden, among other useful skills. They were happy for many years, but nothing lasts forever. On the daughter's eighteenth birthday, her mother passed away from pneumonia. In her grief, the young woman would sing as she weeded watered the garden beds.

A hunter passed near the rose maze one spring day, drawn near by the woman's magical singing.

"What a fair voice!" he cried out. "May I see its lovely owner?"

"You assume I'm lovely!" the woman shouted over the rose bushes. Unbeknownst to her, the hunter had entered the rose maze and was trying to solve it.

"I know it!" he shouted back. His voice sounded closer, and she realized he had entered the maze. Her mother warned her all those years not to speak to strangers, or she would be in danger. So, the woman went silent.

"Hello?" the hunter called as he encountered a dead-end. There was no reply, and so he tried again. "Hello?" But the woman would not answer. Perhaps she'd gone.

The hunter came the next day, drawn again by the enchanting voice as the woman sang while she gardened.

"What a fair voice!" he cried out. "May I see its gracious owner?"

"You assume I'm gracious!" the woman shouted over her rose bushes. She knew the hunter had entered the rose maze again. This amused her.

"I know it!" he shouted back, having made it a little bit farther through the maze than last time.

But the woman remembered her mother's warning again and again, she went silent.

"Hello?" the hunter cried out as he reached another dead-end. The singer did not reply. "Hello? Hello?" But the woman would not answer. He thought perhaps she left, and so he turned around.

On the next day, the hunter meant to find the maze again. But he encountered a mother bear and her cub on his way. The bear of course attacked him. The hunter lost his weapon in the fray, and he was badly injured and bleeding. The hunter managed to break free and run all the way to the rose maze.

"My lady!" the hunter called out, interrupting her singing as she gardened. "Please, there is a bear not far behind me. Won't you sing to guide me through your maze?"

The woman was torn. She did not want the hunter to be mauled by the bear, but her mother's warning still frightened her.

"Please!"

How could she even trust he was in actual danger? But as soon as she had the thought, the woman heard the angry bear's approaching roar. She did not want the hunter to die, and so she began to sing. The hunter immediately darted into the maze, making his way by following the charming voice he'd heard twice before. The bear did not follow him in.

The serene voice guided the hunter around several corners until he eventually came to an end of the rose bushes. He stood before a cottage with various vegetable garden beds outside. When he lay his eyes upon the singer, he was satisfied to find that he'd been right; she was lovely  _and_  gracious. But the hunter only had enough energy to smile when he collapsed, the blood loss finally catching up to him. The woman took him in and tended to his wounds. She even used her magic to help him heal faster. The hunter promised to keep her magic and her cottage secret. By summer, he had fully healed and they had fallen in love.

They lived together happily for many years.

* * *

Queen Elsa flipped through the trade and census records in the library for hours, hoping for some clue to the magician's identity. She even tried looking up the members of the Southern Isles royal family, but there was no mention of a Hans Westergaard. She heard a servant enter the room, but she was so engrossed in her research that she did not look up.

"Your Majesty? You've been here for hours… might I bring you something to eat?"

Elsa glanced up at Kai's face wrinkled with worry.

"Kai… do you remember a Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

His wrinkles deepened with confusion.

"A Prince Hans? I'm sorry, Your Majesty… the name is not familiar."

Elsa's blood went cold. "But Anna said he helped pass out supplies to the townspeople during the blizzard?"

Her manservant stared blankly.

"You're telling me you don't remember him at all? Not his engagement to Anna?"

Kai let out a barking laugh. "Engaged to… isn't Anna attached to a certain ice harvester?"

"Yes," Elsa answered, growing anxious. "But Prince Hans left her to freeze to death… Kai, you don't recall any of this?"

Kai bowed. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty…a lot happened at your coronation. I'm getting older. Hard to remember some things… I'll leave you to your reading."

The room seemed to spin around her as Kai left the library. She stared harshly at the books on the table, flabbergasted. Who else forgot about Prince Hans? How was this even possible?

Elsa dropped the book in her hand and dashed out into the hall. She stopped as she encountered a pair of maids, ignoring the bewildered look in their eyes as they encountered their frantic queen.

Did  _they_ remember Prince Hans? No.

She moved on to the next servant she encountered. She ran from hall to hall, asking everyone she could. But not a soul knew who she was talking about.

* * *

Years passed without the hunter ever returning to his hometown. One day, he said he desperately wished for his wife to meet his sick mother before she passed away. The wife reluctantly agreed even though it meant leaving the safety and isolation of their cottage and the forest.

They went to the village on the coast and met with the hunter's mother. She was so happy to see her son had found happiness. Now at last she can pass in peace, she said. The son grew teary and told his mother it wasn't her time yet, that there would be more visits before that day came. She had to live long enough to see her grandchildren, after all.

The time came to return home and they bid the hunter's mother farewell. On their way into the street, the hunter's wife was nearly run down by her half-brother, a prince on horseback. With quick reflexes, she froze the horse in place with her magic. Everyone on the street witnessed this power, including the shocked prince.

When he recovered from the surprise the prince immediately ordered for the woman to be taken prisoner. The hunter tried to intervene, but the king's men surrounded them.

Fearful that the woman was an invading monarch from another kingdom, the prince struck his half-sister down with his own magic. The hunter rushed to his wife's side. There she died in his arms, but not before she passed her magic on to him through a crimson kiss.

* * *

The queen could not think of what to do, and so she went to the trolls. She asked if her sister mentioned anything about Prince Hans when she went to them. Much to her relief, they said yes.

"How is it possible no one at the castle can remember him? Could it be a mass memory wipe?"

The troll elder looked at her reluctantly. But he eventually explained about magic among humans. Ages ago, royal families across the land were graced with magic. Over time, it caused some problems… some monarchs would use their magic to the disadvantage of their people. There was one in particular who invaded other kingdoms. The other kingdoms banded together to overthrow him. Then, they agreed not to pass on magic anymore.

"How is it I ended up with magic, then?" Elsa asked.

"That remains a mystery even to me. In days of old, the royal families had to make a great sacrifice to obtain such power. They stopped passing down the ritual after they saw what power was doing to them. Unless your mother and father somehow…"

"No. They couldn't have known about the ritual. They were as surprised and fearful of my magic as I was."

"Perhaps the cosmos thought you needed to have power, then."

"Still, none of this explains Prince Hans." She explained about the magician.

"Hmm… it sounds like this prince and your magician are one and the same."

"But who  _is_  he? What does he want?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. But there's something interesting I noticed in all that you've told me… it sounds as though any time he's come to you, it's been when your sister was not close to you."

Elsa's eyes widened. It was true. The magician disappeared when Anna was old enough to become her playmate. He didn't come back to her until years later when the sisters' relationship was seemingly irreparable. Then again, he showed up at the coronation as the prince to use Anna against her… but Anna's act of true love overcame his plans. He disappeared again, unbeknownst to her until now.

Now, Anna was away with Kristoff. Would the magician show up again? She would have to be ready for him, find out what he was after and stop him.

She thanked Grand Pabbie and abruptly said her farewells.

* * *

The queen felt on edge for the next two weeks. Anna had yet to return. She half-expected the magician—Hans—whoever he was, to pop up around every corner. But she went about her days passing orders, approving plans for the construction of new docks along the fjord and reading over trade documents. She woke up, washed up, got dressed and repeated the days over and over.

One evening, she found herself starting up a journal as she had no one to talk to. She thought it might help her clear her head, for it was beginning to feel like she was going mad. She needed Anna home. Anna wouldn't have forgotten Hans, Elsa was sure.

She wrote out all that Anna had told her about the supposed thirteenth prince—how he had left Anna for dead, how he'd raised his sword against Elsa during the storm…

She froze with her pen hovered over the page. What if Hans got to Anna and Kristoff during their journey? Why hadn't she considered that sooner?! If he tried to hurt the sisters before, what was to stop him now?

Elsa raced out of her room and through the castle until she encountered Kai. She explained in a whirlwind of panic that she had to leave and that he needed to oversee everything while she was gone. He tried to object, but she just spoke over him. Anna could be in danger, she explained.

Then, she realized she didn't even know where exactly Anna and Kristoff went. She only knew the direction: north.

"Kai, did Gerda tell you where they were going?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. They were headed to Lapland."

"Lapland…"

That was a thousand miles away.

"Thank you. Please take care of everything. I'll return as soon as possible."

"Y-Your Majesty, with the princess gone, I'm not sure it's wise for—"

"I'm sorry, Kai. I have to  _go_."


	4. Chapter 4

It was cold and dark when Elsa opened her eyes. She could not see anything around her, but she felt the ground under her knees. She remembered flying for the North Mountain to search for Anna. Nothing after that came to her.

"You're awake," the magician said somewhere in the dark. She'd know his voice anywhere.

She wasn't surprised.

"Where am I?"

After a pause, several torches whooshed to life with flames, lighting the cave around her.

"We're inside the North Mountain."

Hans stood poised against the wall to her left, his arms folded against his chest as he studied her.

Elsa's head ached. So many questions, but she had to pick one to start with.

"Why did you pretend to be a prince from the Southern Isles?"

His chuckle undid her, but she kept a straight face. "I had to be a royal to get anywhere near you… but a royal no one would pay much attention to. The thirteenth son in line to the throne of a kingdom overseas… I got lucky."

Elsa cringed. There was nothing lucky about it.

"The whole scheme," she said. "Getting engaged to Anna, trying to kill me…"

"I wasn't actually trying to kill you," he interrupted. "I was testing you. I wanted to show you how strong you are. Your sister got in the way, but that doesn't matter now."

Elsa trembled as she rose to her feet, fixing Hans with a glare that was rather fiery for the snow queen.

"Anna could have died. How can you talk about her so callously?"

"Elsa," he began, patience ebbing from his tone. "She's nothing like you. Don't you get it? You were born with an impossible gift. Don't you wonder why?"

She faltered at the question. "I've never thought about it," she said.

"Liar." He smiled. "I can tell you that magic like yours hasn't been around for centuries. It has to be passed down directly by someone else with power. But your father didn't have magic, did he?"

"Why does any of this matter?"

She didn't like the frenzied way his eyes lit up as he strode toward her. "A miracle like this has only happened once before… that I've seen." He took her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes. "You look so much like her. It's no coincidence."

Her?

Elsa shook herself free and backed away. "What are you talking about? You… Hans, is that even your real name?" He nodded. "What is it you want? Why have you brought me here?"

He did not look discouraged by her questions.

"To finish what I started with you by my side."

She shook her head. "What did you start?"

"You remember the stories I told you. About the hunter and his wife."

Elsa thought through her memories of late night stories. She ignored the fact that the magician's visits had been so inappropriate.

"I remember all the stories," she admitted.

"That one was real."

Elsa gulped as she tried to process where Hans was going with all of this. It had been a while since he told the tale. When the hunter lost his wife, she transferred her magic to him, which he then used to conquer her father's kingdom. Then he went after the surrounding nations. One by one, he cut the throats of each ruler to take their magic for himself. Finally, the last remaining kingdoms had had enough and banded together against him.

"What does that have to do with any—oh…? Oh… but you can't be him. He was supposed to be sealed off somewhere."

"I can leave. Just not for long."

She quirked one eyebrow.

"I'm always drawn back to this doleful cavern. But you, Elsa… your magic is strong enough to free me."

That made her laugh. She understood why he had paid so much attention to her now.

"What, free you so you can go take over kingdoms again? I don't think so!"

"I won't need to. I'll have everything I need." He looked at her meaningfully, and she cursed herself for the way her body reacted.

"No! I'm not your dead wife. I'm  _me_."

She was satisfied to see him taken aback by that. Then, his features softened.

"I know that, Elsa. I know you better than anyone from watching you all these years."

"That's just creepy!"

Disgusted at this point, Elsa turned to look for the exit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She paused and looked back at him over her shoulder. The firelight made his hair look so much redder.

"My magic is limited because I'm sealed here. But I was able to work out a fail-safe for if you refused to help me."

Elsa felt a chill run through her as she whirled around to face him. "What fail-safe?"

"Anna's friend, the ice harvester." Hans reached into his white tailcoat and drew out a glass snowflake. He begin to fiddle around with it much to Elsa's growing confusion. "If this snowflake shatters, it'll activate a little spell I cast. And unfortunately, to undo it, I would need him right in front of me."

Elsa frowned. "What kind of spell?"

"He'll think he has to kill Anna."

Even before her next heartbeat, Elsa turned away, her eyes wide with horror at what he'd done.

" _But_ —"

She hesitated.

"If you free me," he said. "I'll go to them. I'll stop it."

Elsa's face contorted in her rage. "How could you do such a thing?! If you knew anything about me, you'd know how dear Anna is to me!"

A peculiar look crossed his face. "I know."

The queen scoffed. "What? You're jealous of sisterly love?"

He remained impassive as his fingers twitched and then released the glass snowflake. Elsa jumped back and watched it shatter on the ground.

"I can't make you love me, Elsa. But I can make you release me. What's it going to be?"

"I-I…!" Elsa dropped to her knees and tried carefully to piece the snowflake back together. She cut herself in the process, blood dribbling over the broken glass. "I don't even know how to free you!"

He dropped to one knee beside her, carefully taking her chin into his hand. With the other, he brought her cut finger up to his lips and sucked the blood away.

She meant to recoil, but she was paralyzed for a heartbeat by scorching heat within herself. Then, when her brain caught up to her body, she tore her hand away from him and glared.

Smiling, Hans rose and stood over her. The cave around them began to tremble. "That was all I needed. A taste of your magic. Now, let's go."

She watched dumbly as he stretched one hand out to her.

* * *

"That was wonderful!" Olaf cheered, clapping in the seat of Kristoff's sled next to Anna. The little snowman was referring to what a large family it turned out the ice harvester had. Kristoff had seven uncles on his father's side! Most of them had children by now ranging from babies to Kristoff's age. They threw such a party when good old Edo and Airi's long lost son turned up. As it turned out, Kristoff's mother was from a faraway kingdom, not Sapmi. His uncles were sorry, but no, they didn't know anymore about her than that.

But what gifts they sent back with Kristoff and Anna! There were knives and cups with elaborately engraved reindeer horn, beautiful clothing, tin wire bracelets and other fine jewelry. Anna's favorite was a basket woven from birch root. She imagined packing sandwiches in it for picnics with Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven.

"Right?" She giggled. "Your Uncle Anton was hilarious! He should be a comedian. Do the Sami have comedians?" she said as Kristoff dug into their packs for a carrot to feed Sven. They were about three hours out on their journey home now. The trip would take a few days. They planned to stop in Tarfala for the night to pick up Gerda. Then, they would set out again in the morning. "How many hours to Tarfala again?"

There was no answer. Anna exchanged a look with Olaf. Kristoff was being awfully quiet.

"Kristoff?" Anna turned back to look at the sled and found Kristoff towering behind her with one of the Sami knives drawn. She screamed and jumped aside as he made a downward swipe toward her, burying the knife in the sled seat between Olaf and Anna. Olaf yelped and jumped from the sled. "Wh—what are you doin—AAHHH!" She barely had time to jump off the sled as he jabbed the point of the blade toward her chest. "Kristoff?! What gives?!"

Sven grunted with worry, looking back and forth between the two as Olaf clung to one of the reindeer's legs.

"Sorry… Sven… I have… I have to kill her… put her out of her misery…" Kristoff murmured, his eyes wide.

Anna backed away from the sled, looking to her other friends for help. The reindeer snorted and bit at Kristoff's sleeve to try and keep him from approaching Anna.

"Run, Anna!" Olaf howled, looking helpless.

Anna yelped and fled into the forest, bewildered and terrified. She leaped over logs, trekked over rocks and grasses, scratched her arms and face on scraggly branches as she squeezed between bushes and trees in the hopes of losing her pursuer. She had no idea what was controlling Kristoff, but she was certain he wasn't himself.

She didn't know how long she'd been running before she began to tire. But she didn't dare stop. She stumbled through a cool brook and turned when she heard Kristoff's shouts.

Fearful that he had gained on her, Anna hid behind a tree across the water, trembling in wait. She'd just watch for him to pass and then she could turn around and circle back to the sled.

If anything, it seemed Kristoff was under some kind of spell. How or why, those were the questions. If she could just get to Tarfala, to Gerda… they could send word back to Elsa. Elsa would know what to do. She bit her lip and felt her eyes grow hot with tears as she had flashbacks to Hans leaving her for dead. But it made no sense for Kristoff to suddenly attack her.

Minutes passed without Kristof running on ahead of her. It was possible that he crossed further down the brook. She looked up and noticed how the sky had gotten a little bit darker. She would have to get to Sven while she could still see where she was going.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she crept around the tree… to find Kristoff there waiting for her.

Anna screamed as he pinned her against the tree.

"I'm so sorry, Anna…" His hand trembled as he held up the knife. Anna looked into his eyes and saw him try to fight himself. But the knife was already coming toward her.

Suddenly, a hand clasped Kristoff's arm, halting him.

"Hans?!" Anna screeched, floored that the day had just gotten that much worse. But Kristoff, he'd stopped…

"Anna."

Her eyes darted to the left. Elsa walked up from behind Hans, her brow furrowed.

"Elsa?!" Anna gasped. "What are you doing here? What's  _he_  doing here? How did you know to…"

Elsa shook her head. A simple signal. Now was not the time.

"Is it done?" the queen asked.

Anna glanced back and forth between her sister and ex-fiancé.

 _What on earth…?_  She frowned, puzzled by Hans's presence when he should have been back in the Southern Isles, preferably in a prison cell.

Hans shook his head. He brought his thumb up and dragged it once across Kristoff's forehead. The ice harvester let out a sigh, expelling a glittering mist from his mouth as he collapsed with a groan.

"Kristoff!" Anna dropped to his side to check his pulse. She glared up at Hans. "What did you do to him?!"

Hans ignored the fiery redhead and turned back to Elsa. "Now it's done."

" _What's_  done?! Elsa, why are the two of you here together…?"

Anna pulled Kristoff into her arms and glared at the other two, vowing in her heart that she would protect him.

Elsa merely looked back at Anna, her blue gaze growing steadily sadder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Hans is a diiiiii…ahem.
> 
> It was kind of fun to write Kristanna for once… even if in this particular instance, it entailed Kristoff trying to kill Anna, lol.
> 
> So, I'm a dirty rotten liar and will be brewing up ONE more chapter for this fic. That will include ending and possible epilogue. Thanks for reading. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

The crown was lighter than Anna was expecting as the Bishop placed it on her ornately braided head. The redhead blinked and lifted herself carefully as if the object would fall from her at the slightest too-sudden movement. She reached for the orb and scepter, then turned toward to face the dignitaries, townsfolk, guards and friends in the pews behind her.

Oddly, some part of her expected to see Elsa among them. But it had already been three years since that frightening, bewildering, heartbreaking incident in the forest north of Tarfala.

Hans, of all people, had come to her rescue… with Elsa in tow. Anna had never forgotten the cryptic words exchanged between the two of them. At that time, she had honestly expected Elsa would explain everything.

Unfortunately, it turned out that she didn't know her sister very well. Shortly after Kristoff fainted, Hans had leaned over Elsa's shoulder to whisper something to her. Anna hadn't heard a word, but she would never forget the shock in Elsa's eyes. At that moment, Elsa had dropped down in the snow to hug Anna. Hans wandered off somewhere. Anna remembered being fixated on  _him_  more than she should have been, otherwise she might have felt the goodbye in Elsa's embrace.

Should have, might have, hadn't. None of it mattered now.

"Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr...Queen Anna of Arendelle..."

Kristoff and Olaf gave her their best 'atta girl smiles. Everyone else seemed rather solemn, but she couldn't blame them. Two coronations over just a few years was a reflection of chaotic times in Arendelle.

Why did Elsa have to leave her with all of this…?

She only hoped she'd be good enough.

* * *

Elsa paused outside the entrance to her new ice palace. Funny that she still thought of it as new even though she had created it a few years prior when she went with Hans to live in isolation atop the North Mountain.

He had said no one would find them there. For the most part, he'd been right.

There were mountain climbers who occasionally wandered too close. Elsa had to scare them off for their own safety. That was easy enough with her ice yetis.

The new ice palace felt like a cage at times. Oh, she could leave for good at any time… if she wanted Hans to take over Arendelle.

_He can't make you love him, but he can cage you like a bird._

He didn't see it that way, of course. Hans had taken on his old role of magical mentor, whether or not Elsa wanted that from him. They studied the stars at night. During the day, they pit their magic against each other's.

At first, she fought in earnest. She was so angry that he would keep her from Anna that she wanted nothing more than to wipe him out with her power. Unfortunately, even though her power far exceeded his, she did not have quite as much control.

That, and she was still afraid of herself. What would it mean if she deliberately destroyed him? Did she have it in her?

Did she even want to?

"You're back!" He greeted her from the work station he'd created for the two of them, an open book lying on the desk.

"Yes."

Sometimes, she let herself relax around him. He was, after all, probably the only person who completely understood her. It was all too easy to let her guard down, especially when he shared stories with her the way he had years ago.

But not today. Today, she'd had to watch the burden of the crown be transferred to Anna. She couldn't even be there to counsel her, thanks to Hans.

She removed her cloak and hung it on one of the hooks in wall. Rather than provide unnecessary warmth, the cloak was enchanted to hide her from the other coronation guests. When she turned, she saw his gaze linger on the cloak before he looked back down at his book.

"You went to Arendelle," he remarked, his tone completely neutral.

She stopped on her way to her room and glanced back at him.

"It wasn't the first time," he added.

Oh, so he knew? She said nothing and merely studied him as he turned a page. But the fact that he did not look up at her made her nervous and, for a moment, her heart raced in a panic.

"Don't worry. I know you didn't talk to Anna."

She balled her fists. Of course, he knew. He saw her hang up the enchanted cloak. Technically, Anna wasn't a part of their arrangement. But they both knew that the moment she broke no-contact, Anna would convince Elsa to come home. Then, neither Anna nor Arendelle would be safe.

Hans's lips curved into a faint smile, but still he did not look up. If Elsa didn't know better, she might have thought he was actually reading.

* * *

Months swept by. Elsa always had the same thought. If only she could let Anna know she was near. She had hoped that Olaf's continued presence might spark some realization in her sister. But Anna had never been quick to pick up on things.

Months swept by. Elsa could only watch. There were fights between the queen and the ice harvester, tension from neighboring kingdoms who wanted a wedded alliance with Arendelle and, worst of all, Anna's loneliness. Even surrounded by people who loved her, she hadn't been raised to rule. The learning curve was tremendous. Elsa watched Anna falter every time she made an error, watched her question herself. She watched her put distance around herself just to decompress, a habit she herself knew too well. But unlike herself, that went against Anna's nature and took its toll.

Every time she wanted to convey a message—not necessarily sure  _how_ -she remembered Kristoff's blade half-way to Anna's throat.

Hans never pressured her to deepen their…relationship. She was afraid for a time that he might. But other than studying magic, taking meals together and sharing a living space, she was free to ignore or interact with him as she pleased. They kept separate sleeping quarters. In fact, Hans was absent a lot of the time, likely making the most of his reclaimed freedom after centuries of being sealed away. Elsa never inquired on where he went. Partly, this was because she was afraid of the answer. Mostly, she did not want to be obligated to tell him where  _she_  went in return.

He probably knew it was always Arendelle.

On the other hand, she frequently felt his eyes on her. Sometimes, she'd look up to find he'd been studying her. At first, this frightened her, until she realized he would never initiate or cross any boundaries without invitation.

Over time, she grew used to his scrutinization. She even enjoyed the hint of hunger in those forest green eyes that locked onto her. He could look all he wanted. She would never be his in that way. At times, the glee she felt in denying him alarmed her. It gradually turned into a game of returned cruelty.

She would conjure up a dress that exposed just a  _little_  more of herself or brush her hand against his when she went to reach for something. Then there were other times when she would pretend to have fallen asleep in the study just to avoid having to speak with him. If he lingered, she'd toss and turn with the faintest of moans until she heard his footsteps retreat from the room.

It was dangerous to tease him like that, perhaps. But his frustration was her consolation. Too often, she'd let her weakness show and fall apart. She never  _meant_  to cry in front of him; she hated the very idea of letting her enemy see her so defeated.

But Hans had the annoying knack for always being near when she felt most vulnerable.

* * *

"Elsa…"

"Go away!"

It was getting worse. Her episodes of weakness were growing more and more frequent, and she hated him for being there every time.

She stood at the edge of her balcony, a maelstrom of glittering ice shards whirling around her to keep him at bay as he approached.

He took another step. She made the ice shards stop in place, prepared to fire.

"Don't take another step, Hans. I've had it. Enough. I can't do this."

"I've only been trying to help you," he said. She thanked the stars when he stopped in his tracks.

"H-help me? By keeping me prisoner here?!"

He had the decency not to argue that. But it didn't help.

"Did you think if enough time had passed, that I'd just… what, be happy? Do you even know what happiness is?!"

"I did, once."

"That's the other thing! The only reason we're here is because I remind you of your dead wife! It's not my  _fault_  I was born with this power. I didn't ask for this…!"

His face hardened at the mention of his wife, but that wouldn't stop her.

"If you want my magic so badly, here. Take it. I don't  _want_  it."

Suddenly, the shards turned inward on herself. She was shaking with fury she could not help. In another heartbeat, she might have let go.

But then Hans was on her, a shower of flames snaking down around them to melt every shard. She yelled and beat him on the chest for seeing her at her worst. Her nails raked down his shirt as he gripped her waist too tightly.

They both looked down in surprise at the frost and then ice spreading across his chest. With a blink and shake of his head, his magic shattered the ice. Then, he yanked her by the wrist to walk her back into the palace.

She dug her heels against the floor and tugged back, using her other hand to weave a sheet of ice beneath them. Hans didn't even slip. He glared down at their feet, his attention alone enough to revert the floor back to normal.

More than frustrated now, she pulled back and sculpted a lance of ice in her hand, her fury completely taking over. Lightning-fast, Hans grabbed the arm with the weapon and held it away while his other hand closed fast around her neck. His fingers squeezed in an iron-tight grip.

Elsa threw the lance down and clapped her hands over his, clawing at his fingers to pry them loose. She tried to gasp, but the pressure was too much. Still, she growled and struggled, kicking at him, though that seemed to have no effect. She finally scratched at his face and coughed the moment he let go. His hands went to his eyes and she took advantage, knocking him over with a wintry gale.

Finally, she towered over him, glad to see a thin red mark across his cheek when he looked up. Their eyes met… she expected to see anger, but instead there was only hunger, that familiar hunger.

She laughed, surprising herself as she lowered herself to lean over him… to gloat, to threaten, she didn't know.

Beneath her, his breathing grew ragged, each steamy exhale curling up from his lips in the chill that enveloped them, hot and cold.

"There it is. The only power I have over you."

Then, she gripped his face with her frigid fingers and slammed her lips against his in a kiss that knocked away her own senses. His hand went up to her hair as her fingernails dragged down the sides of his neck. Each pulled and scratched at the other as their lips parted, tongues met, heads reeling. She breathed him in and writhed on top of him, desperate to destroy him but melting with every flick of his insistent tongue in her mouth. His hand slid down her back, his fingers pulling at her dress as she felt him moan, the sound reverberating through their kissing. She gave him one rough squeeze between her thighs and then tore herself away, her hand coming down the next instant to slap him.

She stopped herself at the last second.

They both stared at one another; Hans panting with his fingers tangled up in her hair, Elsa with her hand in the air. Then she stumbled to stand and back away from him, her cheeks flushed as she stared at him breathlessly, satisfied at least to see that he was equally astonished.

"Please…"

She blinked rapidly, shocked to hear him say the word. And as much as his body  _clearly_  betrayed how much he wanted her, his eyes reflected a new emotion, one that terrified her even more.

She shook her head adamantly. It could never be. They could never be.

She hated him.

"Elsa…"

But she was already turning her back to him and fleeing, running as fast as she could from the balcony, out of her room, down the stairs and through the halls to get out, get away, far away from him.

She was only gone for a couple of hours before she worried that Hans might take her flight as breaking their arrangement, and so she had to return.

Luckily for her, he wasn't home. She didn't know whether to be frightened or relieved, but she went straight to her room.

Surprisingly, she fell asleep moments after she lay her head down on her pillow. But when she woke, she could feel Hans was home.

When on earth had she gotten to that point?

She debated for a long while whether or not to go out and face him. In the end, she opted to close her eyes and drift back to sleep. That was safer.

* * *

It was days before they spoke to each other again. Until then, Elsa tiptoed around the ice palace, avoiding him as much as possible. When they did bump into one another, she couldn't bring herself to meet his face. But eventually, it seemed he decided enough time had passed.

"Elsa," he said one evening as she sipped from her soup spoon. She dropped the utensil into her soup bowl and watched the liquid freeze over as she panicked. Then, she slowly turned in her seat.

He stood in the doorway of the dining room. Even if she wanted to run away, she would have to go through him first. She gulped.

"You should go back to Arendelle."

Elsa blinked several times. Had she heard right just now?

"What?" she said.

"I want you to go back. Being here, with me, it's not what you want. I'm sorry that it took me so long to respect that. I'd been alone for too long…"

Elsa looked down at the floor, the meaning of his words piling over her quite suddenly.

"I don't know how to be good anymore. I should have died a long time ago. I let all the wrong things keep me alive."

She had to look at him then, his words startling her.

"But I have no regrets. I got to meet you."

"Hans… where are you going with all of this…? You make it sound like you're going to, err, pass on… but you're immortal, aren't you?"

He walked up to the table, but she didn't recoil the way she expected herself to.

"Again, it all comes back to you. You're powerful enough."

"Powerful enough…? What?" Her brow furrowed. She knew what he was not saying, but she didn't want to say it.

"You can freeze me. Permanently."

She shook her head. First of all, no, she couldn't. She couldn't do that to someone… on purpose. Secondly, he was so much stronger than her.

"I can't. And I wouldn't, anyway. You couldn't ask me to do that."

She stood up, happy for the excuse to leave the room. She didn't need him to see the impact the conversation was having on her.

But he grabbed her arm before she could pass him. In seconds, he had dropped down to his knees.

"I'm not a regular man anymore, Elsa. I don't think I can live without you. But I also can't live seeing you long to be rid of me."

He reached as if to take both of her hands, but he stopped himself and just smiled.

"Have mercy on both of us."

She frowned.

"Please."

The word sounded so different coming from him now.

* * *

Anna shivered as she looked out the window at the snowfall over Odin's fjord. Many hours had passed since Kristoff kissed her good night and headed down to the stables to pack Sven up for an overnight trip to the neighboring kingdom. She much preferred when he could stay the night with her, though they had to be sneaky about it or the castle staff would gossip.

She and Kristoff had never done more than kiss and hold each other all night long. But that would change once she could get the kingdoms of Madrir and Emerys off her back with aggressive marriage proposals. She sighed and made a hopeful wish on the brightest star in the sky before she turned around to get into bed…

…and found herself face-to-face with her lost sister, Elsa.

"Anna…"

Her eyes welled up in an instant, but she didn't even hesitate. Anna lunged forward and threw her arms around Elsa, certain her sobs would wake the entire castle as she felt Elsa hug her back.

"Shhh… it's all right now. I have so much to tell you…"

The sisters stayed up for hours. It took quite a while for Anna to calm herself enough to be able to listen to Elsa's story. She was devastated to hear that Elsa had no intention of returning to rule Arendelle.

"Why didn't you tell me of this magician a long time ago!?"

"It was Hans, Anna… all along… how could I possibly explain that? I didn't understand anything until it was too late."

Anna studied her fiercely before she broke into sobs yet again, clinging to Elsa as if she feared her older sister might disappear again. Elsa wanted to cry along with her, but one of them needed to be a pillar for the other. Anna had been through enough.

"Anna… I hope you understand. I'll always be in your life. But  _you_  are more than capable of ruling Arendelle! I know because I've been watching."

Anna pulled back and scrunched her face up as though she was going to argue.

"And you can visit me any time at the North Mountain!" Elsa added.

"But why… why won't you come back?" Anna sniffled. "Why exile yourself all over again?"

Elsa chuckled and rubbed Anna's hair until it was properly tangled. "Don't think of it as exile, sis… think of it as freedom!" She held her arms out, surprised she could bring herself to be so whimsical. But that was the effect Anna had on her.

Anna smiled, seeming to feel a bit better. They got to talking about the future. Of course, Anna brought up Kristoff… and the challenge of being in love with someone below her status.

"A queen and an ice harvester… the council of lords and ladies is totally against it. It's just never happened in Arendelle."

Elsa nudged her. "So what? Be the first."

Anna raised her eyebrow, her old smile slowly shining through as she soaked up her older sister's encouragement.

"Be the first, huh?" She mulled that over, her freckly face grinning more and more. "Maybe we will…"

* * *

Every once in a while, Elsa would visit the figure encased in thick ice in the palace study. She avoided it for as long as possible, but curiosity got the better of her from time to time. Hans looked so peaceful frozen, almost like he was sleeping.

She bit her lip, staring at him woefully. She knew perfectly well he wouldn't wake. He'd begged her to put him to sleep permanently.

At first, she was sure she'd done the right thing. He'd taken lives centuries ago, she knew. He'd hurt Anna, threatened herself and took her life away. He was just one reason she couldn't return to rule over Arendelle. For as much as she enjoyed her freedom, Elsa would have felt obligated to fulfill the duty she was born to…

But she'd killed someone. And now she would have to, literally, live with that.

She frowned as her gaze traced as many of his features as she could see. The side burns, the long eyelashes, broad chest and auburn tint through the blue ice.

"Here lies my magician," she murmured. "In thirty inch thick ice. You know, I used to imagine we'd have adventures together. Go traveling, see the world. Before I knew what you really were."

She put her hand up to the ice, hesitating just a fraction of a second before her palm rested against the slick, frigid surface.

"You wanted me to be great… but I was just scared and sad all the time. Even so, you… you…"

She thought back to her weakest moments.

"Even when I didn't want me as I am. And I… never pictured this. Being the snow queen."

She went on to tell him about Anna's rule over Arendelle. A year had passed since the coronation. People were finally growing relaxed under Anna's reign. Elsa was so grateful that things were going well for her sister.

She went back a few days later. This time, she told him about her travels around the world, as if he could hear her.

She went again, and again. Soon she was making it a daily visit. Usually to tell him stories. Something about it gave her peace. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Some of the tales were ones he had shared with her years before. Others were made-up, or picked up during her travels. The story she told the most, however, was of how her sister had saved her… and how Anna had saved herself through that act of true love.

Then, she came up with a different story one day.

"Once upon a time, there was a snow queen who was prisoner to a wicked magician," she began. She stuck her tongue out before she continued. "The wicked magician had helped the snow queen learn how to use her magic when she was a girl. But over time, he began to covet her and her power… until he took her for himself, nefarious fellow that he was." She paused as if expecting the figure in the ice to object. "She hated him at first, but… over time, she began to realize they complemented each other." Her hand slid down the ice. "He wanted power, she wanted to be rid of it. He had been all over the world, she'd imprisoned herself in her own room for years. She abandoned her kingdom, he took care of it in her and her sister's absence… But the truth is, I didn't even get to know you. And you knew me  _too_  well. It's… it's just not fair…" She pulled her hand away as something tickled her palm, looking down to see a droplet of water.

Was the ice melting?

She looked up again and gasped at the green gaze breaking through the ice.

Hans, her magician, was awake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wouldn't say this is my greatest work. Part of that is just the clumsiness of navigating Helsa, which I'm not used to writing (Hansanna fan at heart here). But I enjoy trying things that don't come naturally to me as writing exercises, more or less. I had a lot of fun with this.
> 
> I was originally, admittedly, going to leave Hans frozen but I'm a sucker for happy endings. I hated the idea of Elsa giving in to Stockholm Syndrome, but I liked to imagine them trying to explore whether or not he can be a decent person, her getting to know him, re-freezing him if he misbehaves too much XDD I am admittedly more focused on my other stories, so this did have to end somewhere.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect too much from this. I'm still a Hansanna shipper, but I had an idea for a fun Helsa fic and decided to run with it. It was interesting to write these two since they pretty much don't interact at all in any of my other stories
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
